


In Times of Change

by ShaylaMaeDove



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaylaMaeDove/pseuds/ShaylaMaeDove
Summary: When many changes occur, it is only plausible that nothing can remain as it once was. Two completely different, yet in some ways similar, women will learn this lesson once again, and learn to accept the terms of life. Teen for now...





	In Times of Change

Paris, France

A cacophony of voices could be heard down the dark, empty streets. A group of merry, and more than a little drunk college students, came stumbling down the sidewalk arm in arm. Their drunken slurs, singing a popular song from the radio, were painful to anyone's ears.  
They walked on with only the dim lights of street lamps guiding them down the deserted streets.  
A freshman college girl stumbled away from her friends after announcing her departure. She clumsily walked down the street to her apartment. As she passed by a narrow alley, she heard footsteps.  
The girl – Amy, slumped against a lamp pole trying to convince herself it was just a cat or something.  
Her intoxicated state persuaded her to check out the alleyway herself. When she'd managed ten steps into the shadows, she tripped over her feet and went down, arms flailing around wildly.  
However, before she could fall flat on her face, a pair of strong hands caught her by the shoulders. She looked up into glowing grayish-blue eyes; and somehow she wasn't sure if she was just imagining the glow or if it was her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. His shoulder-length, ebony hair made a shocking contrast to his skin as pale as ivory.  
She stepped away, giggling; though, she didn't know why. Looking closer at him, she noticed the way he was dressed, a crisp white shirt peeking out from under a dark suit. He looked far too formal to be hanging out in a dark alley at this time of night. But she wondered briefly why he was out.  
Amy continued to stare at the strange man, for what felt like minutes. Finally, she gathered what was left of her senses and turned around mumbling a polite 'thank you'.  
In the middle of the street, she stopped and glanced back, only to see that the mysterious man had disappeared. She quickly crossed the street to her apartment building. She forgot about the gate surrounding the building, and bumped her forehead into the call box. She rubbed her forehead vigorously as she pushed the metal fence open and slipped through.  
Amy almost tripped again as she dug into her purse for her keys, her brow furrowing in agitation. Finally, she made it to the entrance, but completely oblivious to the shadowy figure lurking just a few feet from her.  
She made her way up to the third floor, muttering, "Why are there so many  
stairs?" Slumped against the wall, she fumbled with her keys until she found the right one and opened the door. She walked straight through her small kitchen and collapsed on her living room couch and promptly passed out.  
Almost as soon as she was unconscious, a shadow fell over her window. With a silent click the window opened, and the breeze from outside blew the drapes around.  
The man from before leaped quietly into the room, silent as the street outside, and crept over to Amy as a predator would a prey. In the dim light from the window that fell over the man, his eyes glowed and bled a deep red, instead of the light steel they had been a moment ago. His mouth opened and his canines extended.  
He leaned over and raised her upper body, shifting her hair away. This was to ease his access as he sank his teeth into her neck and drank of her for minutes at a time.  
When he sensed he'd had enough so that he didn't drain away her life, he eased back and withdrew.  
Without a further glance in her direction, the man strode back to the window and leaped with inhuman strength to the next building over.  
He briefly wondered if he would be able to catch anymore of those other college students.

Central City, Amestris

The sun reflected off a full head of rich, golden hair. The woman, to whom the hair belonged to, was regretting her previous decision of loaning her car to her coworker. It was almost unbearably today as she walked to Central's HQ. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "What was I thinking?"

***Flashback***

"Come on, Hawkeye!" Havok said, running his fingers through his dirt blond hair. "Just for the night… I promise! I mean I really like this girl and I think I have a genuine chance of going steady with her if I could just impress her!" He whined.  
Riza sighed heavily, pushing the paperwork she'd been looking at to the side. She stood up and looked Jean straight in the eyes. "Look, Havok, why are you asking me? Can't you just borrow Fuery's car?" Riza implored.  
Fuery, who had been sitting at his desk for the duration of this conversation, finally looked up from his work. "Actually, I already told Sheska she could borrow my car for her weekend off. She went to visit her mother." He looked at his watch. "Yeah, she should already be gone by now. Sorry."  
Havok turned back to Riza with pleading look upon his face. "Please, Riz? You're my only hope." He even went so far as to pout like a child who was intent on getting what he wanted.  
Riza looked down at her desk for a moment, arms crossed as she thought this over. 'I don't know… Oh, what the hell. It can't be that bad!' Dropping her arms back to her side, she sighed again. "Ok, Jean…" Riza held up her index finger. "On one condition, though. I'll loan you my car, if you bring it back to me first thing tomorrow."  
At that moment, Jean's face split into a huge grin, and before Riza knew it, she was being pulled up over her desk in the tight embrace of one of her close friends. She restrained herself from commenting on his unprofessional conduct during office hours.  
Riza cleared her throat, and Havok immediately backed away, rubbing the back of his head in chagrin. "Sorry about that. I really appreciate this, Riz." Riza walked back around her desk and opened the drawer to retrieve her purse. She dug around for a few seconds, before pulling her keys out, and proceeded to hand them over to Havok.  
Havok strode to the door as quickly as he could, as if frightened that she would change her mind any second. Before he could make a full exit however, Riza called to him. "Oh.... Jean?" He tensed, waiting. "I also want you to have fun, ok?" Havok smiled his brightest possible.  
"Oh, I will!" He said and made his exit, with a wink.  
"You know, I don't think I've seen him this happy in a long time." Startled, Riza turned her attention to the figure leaning against the doorway behind her desk.  
"Führer Roy Mustang, sir." Riza stood and saluted her boss.  
"Aw come on, Riza, you know you don't have to be quite so formal when it's just us here." She sat back in her chair, and relaxed.  
She still couldn't believe that after he finally accomplished his long-time goal, he'd had the gall to make her his secretary. There was no doubt that it had something to do with his perverted tendencies; hence she now wore a skirt everyday.  
"You do realize that you are going to regret this, don't you?" Said Roy, arms crossed over his chest.  
Riza raised her eyebrows and looked over his shoulder at his occupied desk. "I do realize that you still have a mountain of paperwork to fill out, sir."  
Roy sighed in resignation, shoulders slumped, and hands risen in defense. Some things never really change.

***End Flashback***

Riza was ascending up the stairs of Central's main building, when she heard Havok's shout from the courtyard lawn.  
"Yo! Lieutenant!" He was standing slouched in his usual lazy solute. Usually when he did this, he was more at ease and being goofy and obnoxious, but this time seemed to be different.  
"Uh… there's something I have to tell you… a-about your car." Riza's amber eyes narrowed. "Well… you see…" Havok sighed heavily when this sentence wasn't going to get anywhere.  
"Ok, look. I decided to take my date on a moonlit picnic at the peak of Lake Tenan, so I parked the car by the road. Well, the date went really well and Kelly said she'd like to see me again s-"  
Riza quickly cut off his sentence before he could get too distracted. "Havok! That is all well and great, but I'd like to know where my car is." A panicked expression passed over Havok's face.  
Havok took a deep breath and let it out in quick whoosh. "." He finished the rush in one puff.  
Riza's eye twitched with the same rhythm as her hand was currently doing, No doubt itching to reach for her standard issue firearm in the holster strapped to her thigh.  
Havok instinctively stepped back in defensive motion. "It's ok, though. I called in some favors early this morning, and a couple buddies of mine helped get your car out of the lake. It's…" He took 10 quick steps backwards and indicated to his right. "It's over there…"  
Riza's previously angry, red face became white with fury, as she beheld her car being pulled up the street, attracting interested stares of bystanders. As the truck towing it came to halt she took in the wreckage. It looked as if it had been hit full on by a large heavy duty truck in a frontal assault. The windows – that were still intact – wore a murky brown tint left from emersion in the unclean lake water.  
The car – HER car – had hardly the shadow of the pristine quality it was in just the day before. Riza's hands were trembling and unmistakably close to her gun holster.  
"Havok you have 10 seconds to run, or so help me…" She gritted out through her teeth. Havok took off at a speed a track runner could have been proud of.  
Roy Mustang heard a gunshot from the Führer’s office. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he continued on with his paperwork.

Paris, France

A dark shadow flew from building to building, leaping over great distances across the city. The man, it seemed, suddenly stopped. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the wintry air. He caught a familiar scent in the air.  
His eyes narrowed as he realized the scent was masked by… cologne? A panic flew through his body, and in one great bound was once more leaping over buildings.  
It wasn't lost on him that the closer he got to his destination, the stronger the trail was. He landed, barely making an audible thump on the fire escape by the kitchen window of the apartment. The window was suspiciously open; this caused the previous fear he had felt to heighten as he hadn't left it open. His steps were quiet as he glided through the kitchen to the dining room with caution.  
The smell of expensive cologne burned at the edges of his senses. When he finally entered the living room, the only sounds were of the soft crackle of the fire in the hearth, and the soft breathing of the girl sleeping on the couch in front of it.  
He crept around to the front of the couch, and knelt on the floor by the girl's head. "Saya…" The girl stirred slightly when he gently brushed her hair from her face.  
Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him with her reddish-brown orbs. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning and then she noticed the familiar worry lines. "Hagi… what's wrong?" She asked, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hagi was silent – which wasn't unusual for him – as a look of apprehension and alertness spread across her gentle features, and she instantly became stiff as she sensed what he had.  
'Ah… she smells it as well.' Hagi thought as he rose to his feet again, as did Saya.  
Together they crossed the to the door that led to one of the bedrooms, where the smell of overpowering cologne almost overwhelmed their sensitive noses. Saya put her hand on the doorknob fear creeping into her, and looked up as Hagi put his hand over hers. Her eyes silently communicated her request: "Just back me up, ok?" It was a language they had used many times in the past before.  
Saya opened the door slowly and entered, as Hagi silently followed her. Hagi continued onward while Saya held back and stopped once he reached the bed. The bed was large and empty; that was what scared them the most. Lying on the pillow was a pink scrap of paper that smelled like that ever present cologne. The note was scanned quickly by Hagi's grayish-blue eyes. He looked at Saya, who was now standing at the open balcony window. The glass doors wide open, light pink drapes arched from the cold wind blowing inside.  
Saya turned to Hagi who had moved just to the side of her. "Hagi…" He nodded in response to her silent question. Saya was gone out the window within seconds. He looked about the room one last time before following his mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. I truly hope you enjoyed, and would greatly appreciate a review whether it be good or bad. XD Again, love you guy's, and keep reading!


End file.
